Fireworks
by Sakrea
Summary: Wheeljack decides that he likes 4th of July. That was the first problem. Wheeljack/Sunstreaker


"You're an idiot."

"Hey! I was only following tradition!"

"The tradition is to launch the rockets, not blow your fragging fingers off with them!"

"The first two got off the ground."

"And the third exploded in your hands before you even put a flame to it. I repeat. You're an idiot."

"You still love me though."

Wheeljack sounded so confident in that fact that Sunstreaker didn't actually have the spark to deny it. Especially since it was true.

"You're an idiot." Sunstreaker told him again, retreating back into familiar territory.

Wheeljack ignored him, holding his hands up to his optics to wiggle the stumps that were the remains of his fingers. The motion looked even stranger because his left pinky was, by some miracle, still intact.

Sunstreaker groaned and dropped himself back into the chair next to Wheeljack's medical berth.

"The black powder is supposed to be slower burning. Maybe I used to many nitrates. Or too many different types." The engineer suddenly mused allowed, peering at his lack of fingers far too cheerfully. "Maybe Spike would know."

Sunstreaker let out a low growl and glared at him.

"What?"

The yellow frontliner's reaction was to reach a hand out and grab the engineer's face by one of his flashing headfins. "No more fireworks. I'm forbidding it. Forever." He ground out, pulling the mech's face down to his.

"But then who's going to make the fireworks for 4th of July?" Wheeljack protested with a whine.

"Sparkplug and Spike can buy them." Sunstreaker told him, narrowing his optics. "And you're not lighting them."

Wheeljack's head drooped against Sunstreaker's hand. "But Sunny…." He whined.

"Jack, you're lucky I'm letting you go to the fragging celebration at all." The yellow mech snapped. "Knowing your luck, a stray bottle rocket will decide it's your best friend and start following you around."

"Sounds kinda fun actually…" Wheeljack murmured, optics scrunching up at the sides. Sunstreaker had seen him enough with his mask off to know that meant he was grinning.

Groaning softly, Sunstreaker let his forehead thunk against Wheeljack's. "You are an idiot."

"So I've heard." The engineer chuckled, allowing his mask to retract. Beneath the protective covering, he was indeed grinning, despite the jagged tear running across his mouth.

"Primus Wheeljack, can't you go one holiday without blowing yourself up…?"

"Maybe that Christmas holiday, but since New Year's Eve is only 6 days after…" The engineer let the thought die off as Sunstreaker sent him another withering glare. "Nevermind." He chuckled, dropping a brief kiss on his partner's cheek.

"Hey Jack! Sunny!"

Wheeljack pulled his head back from Sunstreaker's and let his mask snap back over his scarred face. It actually bothered the yellow frontliner that the engineer was so upset by other's seeing the damage. It was an easy cosmetic fix, yet the mech refused to get it repaired or show it to anyone other than him.

"Guess what Bee just came back with?" Sideswipe shouted gleefully, skidding through the med bay doors.

"Aren't you supposed to be on patrol, Sideswipe?" Sunstreaker asked flatly, clearly not happy with being interrupted.

Of course his red twin ignored him and addressed the finger-less mech on the berth.

"He and Spike just pulled in with a huge box of those human made fireworks!"

Sunstreaker snarled and stood up. "No more fireworks!"

"Jazz and Bluestreak just went out to pick up more too! Prowl even gave us permission to shoot 'em off!"

Wheeljack let out a static sound that resembled a human cough. "That's great Sides, but I think I'll sit this one out…"

"What? Why?"

"Sunny's concerned about my well being." Wheeljack explained, gesturing to the fuming yellow brother.

"Soooo… I should go find a different nerd to help me scheme up fun things to do with explosives?"

"Get out of here and go stalk Perceptor." Sunstreaker suggested dryly.

"Sounds fun." Sideswipe noted, grinning at his brother. "See you guys at the party tonight then!" Then the red twin turned and fled out the door, probably to cause someone else trouble.

"Poor Perceptor." Wheeljack whistled when the mech was gone.

"He's smart, he'll find a way out of it." Sunstreaker replied absently, turning his chair against the berth so he could lean against the engineer's side slightly.

"Either that or both twin terrors will end up fussing over their respective nerds."

Sunstreaker responded by jabbing him in the side with an elbow, trying to hide a pout. "I don't fuss."


End file.
